


Falling in Love

by 16sunshine18



Category: One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16sunshine18/pseuds/16sunshine18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Falling in love with him was never in my plan, but one day i woke up loving him so much."</p>
<p>Niall Horan is always bubbly and a smile is always etched on his face. Vera is so annoyed with him, she just wants to stay away from him. Ha. If only that was possible, because Niall seems to find away to come into her life no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very old. I started it about two years ago, and yes still working on it. even though it's old, i think it is one of my best works.   
> Enjoy though!!!

Finally, the day had come. I was out of school. I’d be going into Senior year, which I was not excited for because I’ve heard a lot of horrible things about the teachers. Basically I heard the push you and act like you’re in college.   
Vera had just moved from Pennsylvania, and it was the second to last day of school, and Vera was on her way home. She kicked around a rock, and groaned when it bounced out in the street. Vera raised her eyebrows when she saw the many girls, and some guys hurled in groups giggling. She pursed her lips and felt a little lonely. She never really had friends to accompany her, some people only talked to her because her father was kind of famous in a way. 

Vera sighed of relief when she had finally saw her house come to view. Just as she stepped on the porch she groaned. Vera was not the only child, she had a brother and a sister. Rodney was the second eldest, 11, and then there was May, the baby of the family, is 7, and by far the smartest. Vera dug into her pocket for the key and shoved it into the hole. She pushed the door open and ran a hand through her hair. She ignored the two bickering kids as she set down her backpack and turned on the kitchen light, looking at a note that was on the fridge.

Vee,  
Hey sweetie, I might have to stay late tonight. I need to proofread my paragraphs before turning it in. I’m sorry honey. There’s money in the first cupboard, you may order pizza or something. I’ll try and call you sometime before you go to bed.  
Love, Daddy.

Setting down the note, Vera inhaled and exhaled deeply, and then went back out in the chaos. Standing in the middle of the living, two kids fought, between a remote control. “C’mon May, just give me the fu-.” Vera stomped over and ripped the remote out of their hands. “Now, that is enough! Rodney, go to your room.” Rodney mumbled curses and trudged up the stairs. May sighed and went to walk with him, but Vera stopped her, “Wait, show me your legs.” May shook her head and tried to run away. “Stop! Please.” Vera pleaded. May turned around, a small tear escaped and she whipped it away. “O-okay, just don’t yell, or tell dad. Okay?” Vera held out her pinky. “I promise.” May smiled and hooked her pinky. Vera gently rolled up the pants and gasped. Scratches, bruises, and scars appeared on the scrawny legs. “Rodney did this to you?” May nodded her head. Vera was beyond pissed off, but she didn’t show it. She didn’t want to scare May any more than she already is. “Come with me.” Vera stood up and took May’s hand and led her down the hall to the bathroom. May jumped up on the sink, while Vera looked for the First Aid Kit. May whimpered when she saw the alcohol. “I’m sorry honey.” Vera hummed the tune of Mays’ favorite song, Been There All Along, by Hannah Montana. “You’re good to go, and if this happens ever again you come to me okay boo?” “Okay.” Vera kissed May’s forehead and helped her down.

May made her way up the stairs with her head down. She tugged her backpack up with her. May stared at the ground, and counted how many steps it took to get to her room. On the last step she started counting again. 1, 2, 3, 4… May landed face first on the wood floor. She groaned and cupped her nose. ‘Ouch.’ She whispered. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood fall on the floor. “Oops.” Rodney chuckled and walked away leaving May on the floor. ‘I wish he wasn’t like that,’ May thought. It’s sad to say, that, Rodney has done much worse things. No he hasn’t raped her. ‘Not yet,’ she thought.

Vera sat on the couch, munching on Oreos while watching TV. *BEEP* Vera felt around on the couch for her phone but no luck. She stood up and looked under the cushion. “Aha, found you.” She clicked the ‘talk’ button. “Yeah?” On the other end, there was shuffling and then breathing. “Vera? It’s Dad.” Vera released the phone from her ear and looked at the ID. She face-palmed. ”Oh, haha, hey, how is the story coming?” Mike flipped through the two pages of paper scribbled with red ink. “Boss told me I have to get more details on the band. They are having a concert this Saturday, maybe you can come with me. I’m getting backstage passes.” She rolled my eyes. Dad was a newspaper editor. He wrote about Famous people and their money. Well, that’s what I thought. He gets down deep, and shows people who they truly are, I find it really cool. “It’s One Direction.” Vera’s nose scrunched up. “One Da-who?” I didn’t really know of them, although May goes crazy whenever you bring the up. “Yeah, don’t tell May yet, that’s my job to do tomorrow morning.” Smiling softly, she pushed herself out of the couch, turned off the TV and walked upstairs. “Okay, thank you honey. Maybe you can stay backstage with May while I interview their manager. I got to go. Boss needs me.” Vera opened her mouth to say ‘I love you’, but she was too late.

Frowning, Vera sulked to May’s room. She knocked softly and opened the door. “May.” Vera said. May sat up and bed, Vera shrieked. “What in God’s name happened to you!?” May shook her head. Blood was stained on her upper lip. “C’mon, let’s clean you up.” Vera held out her hand and they walked to the bathroom together. “Rodney did this am I right?” May nodded her head a little. Vera bit down on her lip, and closed her eyes. She was still made from the bruises and scratches on her legs, now a bloody nose. “Vera.” “Shh. You’re going to be okay.” Vera wetted a cloth, and lightly whipped off all the blood. She rinsed it off, then tossed it in the dirty clothes basket. “Let’s go.” They canted down to May’s room, where she was tucked in by Vera. She pressed her lips to Mays’ forehead. “Goodnight.” Vera walked out and down to Rodney’s’ room. She knocked quite harshly. Silence over took the moment. She went to knock again, but the door pulled open. “Yes?” Rodney said, while yawning. “You need to quite hurting May. She is 7 years old. It makes Dad look bad!!” Vera yelled. Rodney stared blankly. He didn’t say anything. “If you keep it up, I will tell Dad.” Vera turned on her heel and went to her room.

It was nearly 11 o’clock and her father still wasn’t home. Vera took out her laptop and checked Facebook, all the statuses were about One Direction. The one that stuck out the most was, “HARRY GIVE ME SOME OF YUR GRAVEYY!” Vera pulled her lips up in disgust and then checked Twitter. Yay, 7 more followers! She chanted. Vera put her laptop away and took out her phone to turn on her alarm. Tomorrow’s Friday. Friday’s are always good.


	2. May's Surprise

Vera smiled as she heard the sound of buzzing. It was finally the last day of school, and she was excited to see the look on May’s face. Vera shuffled out of the light blanket and rubbed her eyes while yawning. She slowly made her way to Rodney and then May’s room, waking them both up. “Come on, last day of school.” They both got up, then dressed and fled down the stairs for food. “I’ll be down shortly. I have to get a shower.” They mumbled ‘okay’s’ Vera skipped to the bathroom, undressed, and then turned on the warm water before getting in.

Mike shot up in bed, earning a massive head rush. He sighed. Screaming and shouting was coming from downstairs. What the hell? He thought. Throwing the covers off of him, he slipped on some slippers and went downstairs. “What’s going on?” Rodney released May from the choke hold, and laughed awkwardly. “HA, nothing Dad. Just teaching her some moves.” Michael looked from one kid to another, “Is that true?” He retorted. May nodded her head slowly. “Yeah, just messing around..” Michael scratched the back of his head and stared at May. “Alright, let me get my jacket and I’ll take you guys to school.”

Vera finished getting dressed and left her room. “Hey Daddy.” She smiled widely and continued down the hall. “Hey Vee, I’m taking ya’ll to school. Oh, and don’t tell May about, One Direction. I’m going to tell her when I get home tonight. Maybe we can go out to eat since I get off early.” Vera’s eyebrows perked up. “That’d be great!” Vera skipped down the stairs. She stepped into the kitchen to grab a banana, and then went out to the car, with May and Rodney following behind. Nobody had to take their backpacks, since it was the last day of school. Vera opened the back door for May and Rodney, and then got in the passenger seat. Minutes later, Michael came and started the car. “Everybody buckled?” He looked in the rearview mirror and smiled with satisfaction. “Great.”

Mike pulled up to the curb and parked the car. “Have fun honey. I’ll see you later.” Vera kissed her Dad’s cheek and got out.

The car ride wasn’t as bad as May thought. That is until her Dad started asking questions. “Honey are you going to answer me? I said what happened to your face?” Mike was getting impatient he just wanted know what happened to his baby girl. May shifted her eyes to Rodney, he was wearing a sick smirk on his face. Oh, how badly she wanted to smack him. May hated the feeling he gave her. It made her want to crawl under a rock and never come out. His scent, touch, voice, even appearance made her cringe. “Fine, we’ll talk about it when I get home.” May nodded her head and got out of the car. She began to jog towards the entrance to find her friends.

Rodney got out of the car yelling, “Bye Dad, I love you.” He walked towards the school, spotting his two friends, James, and Bug. “Hey! Where’s the little squirt?” Rodney chuckled and shook his head. “She ran just when we got here.” They all started laughing, then Bug spoke up. “Little bitch.” James started walking towards class, “Let’s go, the bells going to ring soon.”  
Vera drug herself through the halls, not wanting to be there anymore. A few students talked to her, cause either their parents told them that Vera’s Dad was a famous reporter for Reality Is magazine. She smiled at all the people, and continued walking to Art. It was her favorite, and last class. Yeah, she had a half day, so do the others. “Hi, Vera.” Mrs. Lamont acknowledged. Vera waved and went to her desk taking out her utensils. “Today, we’re really not doing much, just a study hall.” Vera nodded but still took out a piece of paper and started drawing a picture.

Rodney finished up his homework that he had forgotten 4 days ago, and then handed it to Mrs. Cruz. She smiled and said her goodbyes. “Bye.” He sauntered out of the room and outside to wait for May. It’s nearly been 15 minutes and Rodney was getting impatient. Finally he looked up and saw May. “God damn, took you long enough.” He grabbed her arm harshly and pulled her along. May squirmed trying to get out of the death grip but she had no luck. Rodney smirked when she gave up and followed along.  
Once Rodney and May got home Vera was sitting on the kitchen counter fiddling with her phone. “Hey guys, its summer! Why so glum?” She said happily. Both kids grumbled. Vera rolled her eyes and jumped down from the counter. “Okay, well May, when Dad gets home, which is in a half hour, he has amazing news for you. Rodney, for you he has some news for you as well.” Rodney nodded his head and just walked away to go to his room. Vera shrugged and smiled down at the curious May. “What’s the news? I mean I’m sure you know.” Vera chuckled and quickly walked away. May had her devious ways of getting secrets out of people. “Wait!” May say running as fast as she could with her short legs. “No.” Vera said, sitting down on the coach and flipping the channels.

About 20 minutes later Mike entered the house with a bag from Spencer’s and a mini bag from Hot Topic. ”Daddy!!” May pushed Vera out of her way and jumped into Mike’s arms. “Hey baby girl, how are you doing?” “Dad you should tell her before she explodes. She would not leave me alone.” Mike chuckled and set May down. “Yeah, okay fine.” Mike took a deep breath. “So, tomorrow, I have to interview this famous band to get a better intake on their lives. I got 3 tickets to go their concert.” May sighed heavily. “Can you get to the point please?” She jutted out her lip and widened her eyes. “Vera, you and I are going to a One Direction concert tomorrow!” May squealed and jumped up and down. She started rambling on and on about what she was going to wear. “Oh and you and Vera will be backstage with them for about an hour, you can get to know each other.” May attacked her Dad and said consecutive ‘Thank yous.” Mike chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Look in that bag.” He motioned to the Hot Topic bag and waited. May dug through the bag and brought out two Directioner Infinity bracelets. “Wow, Dad, those are awesome.” Vera piped in. “Want me to put it on you?” Vera asked, May nodded her head vigorously and smiled. “Here” Vera hugged her Dad. “I’ve never seen her this excited since…” Vera stopped and slowly walked away. Mike knew what she was talking about. May has never been that excited since she seen her mom, which was 4 years ago. “Okay, everybody go get ready. We are going out to eat.” The two girls went upstairs and changed into more comfortable clothes.

“Aye, Rodney. Come down here for a minute!” Mike grabbed the last bag took out a John Cena shirt and three tickets to Wrestle Mania. “What’s up?” Rodney said walking down the stair. He looked up and caught his breath. “Please tell me this is real and I’m not dreaming.” Mike shook his head. “It’s real, I thought since the girls and I are going somewhere you need to spend time with your friends. Josh is going to take you guys.” Josh was Mike’s one body guard. Mike had told Josh that he wouldn’t be needing a body guard for the concert. “Awesome! Thanks Dad.” Mike nodded and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. “We’re ready!” May screamed running down the stairs with Vera hot at her heels.  
“Hello, how is everything?” Everybody nodded at Jasy, the waitress, ensuring her the food was, in fact, delicious. The family of four, decided to go to IHop for an early dinner. It was nearing 4 o’clock, and Mike wanted to head over to a hotel, to be able to meet up with One Direction with no problem in the morning. They were staying in the hotel as well. Mike finished his food and looked around. “Hey, Dad?” Rodney piped up, wiping his mouth off before continuing. “Can we stop by the house, so I can get some clothes for the night? I was planning on going to Bugs house.” “Yeah, yeah of course. The girls need to grab some clothes for the night and tomorrow as well.” Rodney smiled. “Thank you.” Mike shook his head. “No problem.”

“Daddy, I still feel like I’m living in a dream. I can’t wrap my mind around the fact that I’m going to see One Direction, tomorrow!” May bounced up and down trying to calm herself. “It was bound to happen, they’re all a big fan of myself.” Mike said brightly while gripping the steering wheel and braking lightly. Mike took a left into his garage way and turned off the car. Mike stepped out and stretched his limbs. “Be back outside in fifteen minutes, it takes about an hour to get the hotel, plus I have to meet up with Paul so he can let us in the restricted area.” The kids scurried up to the house and fiddled with the key trying to open the door. “Jeez Vera move your fat bum!” May screeched. Vera rolled her eyes and opened the door, finally, letting May run past basically tripping over her own two feet. Vera jogged up the stairs and into her room. She opened up her closet door and picked up the outfits that she had already chosen for the concert, along with pajamas for the night. She set them in the mini suit case, then, she went to her desk and tossed in her deodorant, perfume, mascara, eyeliner, and lotion. Afterwards on the way down the hall she stepped into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and comb. She set her suitcase near the steps and backtracked to May’s room. “Hey, you need help with anything honey?” May smiled and shook her head. “Nope, I’m all set! I just want to get out of here!” Vera quickly moved out of the way and went down the stairs. Mike was putting in Rodney’s suitcase in the trunk, then his. “Dad, I’ll get these.” Mike smiled. “Thanks, sweetie.” He kissed Vera’s forehead and went to the driver’s seat. Vera and May ran to their destinations. “Off we go?” Mike said looking at all his kids, waiting for nods. Vera turned around and smiled at Rodney and May. “Yeah, we’re off.”


	3. Strange Encounters

Today is the day. Vera, and May were meeting One Direction. Mike has been up since 8 in the morning, and it’s currently 10:23. He’s been getting everything around and settled with Paul. The interview will be held back stage, before and after the concert. Mike sped walk down the hall with three backstage passes swooped over his left forearm. He didn’t need the passes, but he still wanted his kids to feel semi normal. Paul said that they could get in free, Mike wouldn’t accept it, he slapped the money in Paul’s hand and left. Mike slid the card through his door and set the passes on the kitchen counter. He quietly sauntered to the master bedroom and smiled at his two girls. Vera’s arm was wrapped protectively around May’s small body. Mike rested a hand on May’s cheek and smoothed over her skin. Her eyes slowly opened, and a big smile tug at her lips. “Morning sweetie.” Mike whispered. May shimmied out of Vera’s grip and hugged her Dad. “Thank you Daddy.” Mike gave her a squeeze, then kissed her cheek. May and Mike turned their gazes to the shuffling and groaning coming from Vera. “Morning Dad.” Vera croaked. She coughed, attempting to clear out her throat. “Morning honey. How about you two get some showers and get around, then we’ll go out and grab some breakfast.” Vera nodded her head and rolled over, maybe a little too much, and she ended up falling off the bed. “Nice one.” Vera laughed and got up. “Shut up.” She playfully punched her Dad. “Now, get out of my way.” Mike scoffed, while rolling his eyes.

Vera stepped out of the shower, she could have sworn it was a Jacuzzi when she had first seen it. Wrapping a towel around her body, she walked back to the master bedroom. “Hey, you can go get a shower now.” Vera said to the ball on the bed, also known as May. She flipped the blankets off her and went to get a shower. Vera then started readying herself for the long day.

Mike sat on the couch, flipping back and forth between Flash Point and NCIS, they were two of his favorite shows. “Hey, does this look okay?” Mike shifted and glanced over Vera’s outfit. “Yeah, you look great, honey.” Vera popped her thumbs up and smiled. “Awesome.” She flopped down next to her Dad and smiled. “Why are you so calm?” Mike asked. Vera’s shoulders arose and then fell back down. “I don’t really know One Direction. The only song I know by them, is What Makes You Beautiful, which is three years old.” Mike’s eyebrows raised. “Wow. Maybe you’ll take a liking to them.” Vera nodded, “Yeah, maybe.” A few minutes later May entered the room with her One Direction outfit. She wore a plain white shirt, with a navy blue blazer, and then her tan jeans. “I’m a Harry Styles girl!!” She squealed. Mike and Vera got up and hugged her. “You look adorable sweetie.” Mike picked up his keys, and then opened the door. “Let’s go girls, I’m beginning to get headache. “ They both scurried out of the door and walked down the hall to the elevator. Vera hovered in the corner and gripped the railing. “It’s alright Vee, just keep breathing slowly.” Mike said while rubbing the small of Vera’s back. She had always had a fear of them. It could be from all the movies that included people getting stuck or the fact that they can break. For what seemed to be forever, the bell finally rang. “What’s that noise?” May asked. Tugging on her Dad’s jeans, the elevator doors opened, revealing the rather large crowd of girls gathered around the door to the Hotel. There were guards everywhere. “Oh, that’s right! One Direction are on their way to their rehearsal. Would like to go say hi quick?” May jumped up and down. “Yess yess!!” Vera shrugged. “Sure.” Mike chuckled. “Calm down.” He said, gesturing with his hands. Vera giggled and started walking towards the crowd.

‘Stop pushing me!’ ‘Hey you weren’t there before.’ ‘OMG, did you just touch me?’ Vera rolled her eyes, people were so mean. It was one of those moments where she wanted to say, ‘Do you know who I am bitch?’, but she would never do that. Vera wasn’t like that though. “Hey Da-?“ Vera turned around, and around, searching for her Dad who had been at her side. Well she thought he was. Vera moved her way through the crowd, whispering sorry to the people she was running into. She managed to get out of the crowd and stood up on a chair looking around. She saw neither May nor Mike. “Ughh.” Vera decided to sit down, she would call her Dad, but she doesn’t have her phone. “Hey, are you Vera?” Vera looked up and met eyes with a large black man who was wearing an ear piece. “Your father told me to find you, I am a guard for One Direction. Follow me please.” Vera sighed of relief, “Okay, where are we going?” “Taking you to the car.” She pulled her lips into the shape of an ‘o’ and followed the man.

“Honey, are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?!” Vera buckled up and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just got lost in the crowd. Did you say hi?” She turned to May, her cheeks were a deep crimson red. “I guess so.” Mike stepped on the gas, eager to get something in his stomach.

3 o’clock soon rolled around and Mike was ready to take the girls to the concert. They’d have half an hour to talk with the boys and then after, another hour and a half. May could never have been more nervous. Harry had kissed her cheek and called her love when she met him in the hotel. May had a hard time speaking after that. “Alright girls, we have to go. I just got off the phone with Rodney, he said they just left the house. He said he loves you guys.” May cringed, the only time Rodney would say that to her, is after she’s bleeding. “May?” Blinking her eyes a few times May looked over at Vera and her Dad who were standing with the door wide open. “You coming?” She nodded her head and padded her way out the door. “Ugh, here we go with the elevators again.” Vera sighed heavily and quickly got to her spot in the elevator.

Mike made a left turn, and pulled up to his reserved parking area. “Here we are.” May pushed and pushed on the door but it didn’t budge. “Honey, I have to unlock the door before you get out.” May giggled and waited for the ‘click’ of the lock. “Now you can get out.” Mike smiled cockily and got out of the shower. Vera followed behind looking around. They were behind the Concert Venue, going in the back way, which would lead them right into backstage. Paul opened the door just in time and let them in. “Hey Paul, how are you doing today?” Paul took a deep breathe. “These boys are a handful. Other than that, I’m just great Mike.” Mike smiled down at May, she was clenching onto his pant leg, mostly likely out of excitement. “Are you going to actually speak this time?” Vera chuckled. Mike laughed along, while May was groaning. “Shut up! It’s not funny. Vera you’re going to have trouble speaking as well. They are all like goddesses.” Vera shook her head. “Yeah, yeah.”  
The backstage halls were slightly small. Or it was the amount of Speaker, and wardrobe boxes cluttered everywhere. Wires snaked around the walkway, making Vera and May trip a few times, and then Paul made a smart comment. “Hey, don’t trip, there’s wires on the ground.” Vera stuck her tongue out at him, and then May huffed crossing her arms.

“Here we are Mike. Have fun girls. There’s Ibuprofen in the cabinet.” Paul joked. “You girls ready?” Mike said, averting his gaze from one girl to the other. They nodded and Mike opened the door, the girls slowly walked in the room. The boys were sitting on a giant couch, chit-chatting amongst each other. Mike was the first one to speak. “Hello boys!” They all instantly looked up and gasped. “Oh my gosh… Mr. Porchland. It’s such a pleasure to meet you.” Louis said getting up and sticking out his hand, and the other boys did the same.“It’s nice to see you too, Louis and same to you all.” He smiled widely and turned to May. “There’s my girl!” He picked May up and twirled her around. May giggled and blushed. Harry put her down and turned to Vera. “Boys this is my little girl, May and my other little girl, Vera.” Mike said. Vera smiled softly. “Hii.” They all waved and smiled. “Come, come sit.” Liam motioned to the couch. “Are you guys ready for the concert?” Mike asked, sitting down at the end, while pulling May onto his lap. “Yeah we definitely are. Ready to see the rest of our beautiful Directioners.” Liam said, pinching May’s cheek playfully. Niall and Louis shared the small loveseat, while Liam, Zayn and Harry sat on the couch, along with Mike and May. Vera was standing next to her Dad, leaning against the wall, with her hands in her pockets. She looked over at Louis and Niall who were whispering amoungst themselves. Louis said something and Nialls’ cheeks flushed red. “Vera, would you like to sit?” Louis said, standing up and patting the spot next to Niall. “Uh, sure.” She slowly walked over and sat down. “Hey, how old are you?” Niall said, his thick accent poured out, and Vera’s eyebrows perked. “I’m 17, you?” “I’m 19, going to be 20 shortly.” “Nice.” Things were quiet for the rest of the 15 minutes they had left. Louis spied on them the whole time, he knew there was some kind of connection between the two. Louis being the sneaky one, was going to make the two get closer.


	4. Secret Lake

Vera, May and Mike had made it home safely after the interview. Well, of course they had went to the hotel and got their stuff. One Direction's interview went very, very well. Mike wrote, "These five boys are definitely grounded. Never had I seen such real, heartwarming men in the world, besides myself of course." The boys had made it on the front cover of Mikes magazine. Even May and Vera were in it. Vera was mad when she saw it. "Dad, I don't want people coming up to me and be like, ' Hey, you're Mike Porchlands' daughter.' I want to be my own person." Mike sighed for the fifth time, Vera just won’t stop. "I can't do anything about it, if I could take the picture off, I would." Vera rolled her eyes and ran up to her room mumbling, 'Whatever'.

Vera sat on her bed, staring at the black TV screen. At least when she went to the concert she had something to do. May wasn't around to hang out, she was visiting her Aunt Wendy. Vera would have went, but she was sleeping when they came to get them. Her Aunt Wendy wasn't much a waiting type. Vera ended up plugging in her headphones and going to Youtube typing in Kiss You, by One Direction. After the concert, she had created a love for their music. The music suddenly stopped half way through, she picked it up and saw New Message lighting up the screen. She swiped and put in her password.  
Lou: Hey, the boys and I are going to the lake. Would you like to join us? Don't worry, you wont be the only girl.   
Vera shot up in her bed, she quickly typed back.   
Sure, when will you be here? She clutched her phone in her hand and ran to her closet. Lou: In like 15 minutes? I'll explain when we get there. lol Vera's eyebrows rose. She smiled slighty and grabbed her bag and then escorted herself to the bathroom and to get changed.

Running down the stairs Vera skipped up to her Dad. "Uh hi?" He spied at the bag and then back her. "Going somewhere?" Vera smiled widely and held up her phone. Mike pulled his head back and took off his glasses. "Ahh, well that is very nice of him to invite you. Have fun kid." Mike kissed her forehead and got back to work. He was now working on question that he'd ask Taylor Swift. "VERAAA!!" Vera and Mike looked each other and mouthed, 'Louis.' They both chuckled and walked to the door. "Well hello there Mr. Tomlinson. Take care of my daughter will you." Louis nodded his head, "Yes, of course I will. There will be other girls there, such as my girlfriend along with Zayns'." Mike smiled and then sashayed away. "Bye Daddy, I love you." "Love you too." Vera walked out of the door and looked at two cars. "Yeah we have a lot of people, we even brought Simon Cowell!" Vera gaped, "Seriously?" Louis nodded and grabbed her hand and drug her towards the red truck. Niall opened the door and held out some candy. "Come on inside, love, we have candy." Harry said in a creepy voice, with his eyes being the only thing you could see behind the seat. Vera raised an eyebrow. "Haz, shut up." She said jokingly. Harry sat back down and chuckled. "Come on love, I want to swim it's like 5 hundred degrees out there. "It's not that bad." Harry's eyes bugged out. "You are crazy." Vera slid in the van and got comfortable. "Alright, Eleanor is in the other car, so i'll see you when we stop again." Louis said while closing the door slowly. Vera went to say wait, but it was to late. "Hey Vera. I'm Simon. It's nice to meet you." Vera looked in the rearview mirror and smiled widely. "Hiii. Haha, wow it's such an honor to meet you. I love how you are so real with people." Simon sighed. "You remind me of Demi. You're annoying, but I still take a liking to you." Vera smiled. In her mind she was screaming with joy. Demi Lovato was an idol of hers. She was so strong and loves herself. She understands that nobody can be perfect.  
STOLEN GOODS & MCDONALDS  
Mike was scheduled to meet Taylor Swift at 4:30 pm right before her concert. He’s heard that she is a well-kept, and down to earth girl so he was kind of excited. His boss was absolutely thrilled with the article he had written about One Direction. Vera bought one when she specifically told her Dad that she didn’t want it when he asked her. She was curious about Niall Horan. He’s so loud and bashful. He was intriguing. When they were at the Lake the night before he was always smiling at her and doing crazy flips off the cliffs. He always wanted her attention and she just didn’t understand. Even Sophia, Liam’s girlfriend was telling him to leave Vera alone because they were having deep meaningful conversations. She had all the girls’ numbers in her phone and she was grateful. Even Niall gave her his number, she never put it in her phone yet.

“Vera!! I’m leaving in a bit I need you to keep an eye on May and Rodney.” Mike was scrambling, making sure he wasn’t missing anything. It’d be a horrible first impression if he forgot the questions or a pen for writing. His boss called him to reassure him of the interview and to wish him luck. Of course he thanked him. Vera came running down the stairs with her constellation tea cup and laptop.

“Have a good time Dad!” She hugged her father and kissed his cheek. “Oh by the way, Niall left me a messaged saying you left your jacket on his living room chair, should I be worried?” Vera frowned, “I didn’t take a jacket with me..” Mike shrugged. “I don’t know but I really gotta go. Be good for your sister you little turds.” May and Rodney ran in and hugged Mikes leg. “Bye Daddy I love you.” “ I love you too kiddo. Okay I gotta run.”  
Vera turned around and looked at the two evil kids she had to watch. Rodney was standing with his legs crossed and his arms folded over his chest looking smug. He did something. “Rodney is your room clean?” Rodney rolled his eyes and left to sit on the couch without answering Vera. “Rodney!” A loud groan came from the living room. “My room is fine I will clean it when I want to. Damn..” Vera would say something about his bad mouth but even if she had tried it wouldn’t have changed anything, he would just plug his ears and pretend he can’t hear her. “Then I will clean it for you. May lets go.” May hugged her teddy bear to her chest, she looked so exhausted. “ You okay hun?” May went to speak but she was shoved down on the floor by a wild Rodney rushing to block his door.  
“Don’t go in my room. Can’t I get a little privacy?” His face was red and he was fuming. His little fists kept balling up and he stood his ground when Vera tried to pull him out of the way. May got up and she was whining. Vera just said forget it and walked away. She took Mays hand and took her down to the living room and turned on Criminal Minds.  
Vera needed to start minding her own business, Rodney thought. He just hate how she was always trying to nose herself in his life. He just wanted to be left alone. Rodney opened his door and closed it, then locked it. He didn’t need to be bothered anymore. He lifted up his mattress and took out May’s diary. He was on July 24th.  
Dear Diary,  
Rodney came into my room at 3 am. He just sat on the end of the bed, and he started crying. He didn’t know I was awake, but I was. I didn’t know what to do. I care about him, but what he does to me it makes me not want to care. He’s my brother and I want to know what’s wrong with him. The bruises are so bad on my tummy, they are so bad and they hurt. What’s wrong with him? Want to ask him, I want him to talk to someone. His anger is getting so bad. He never knows when to stop hitting me. Daddy doesn’t know anything about it because he never bathes me, I’ve learned to do it myself. Vera asks, but I just say no because I don’t want Rodney to get into trouble.. What do I do, Diary?  
Rodney wanted to scream. Every single page was about him and how he hurts his little sister. She wanted to help him and that made him even angrier! He threw the diary on the floor and stomped on it. Damnit, damnit. He wasn’t weak, he didn’t want anyone to think he was weak. He’s just like his dad, strong, tall, and responsible. Rodney sat on the edge of his bed and took three deep breathes. He needed to calm down before Vera came back up and demand for him to open the door. He got up and left his room with door wide open and went down to see what his sisters were up to.  
May and Vera were singing Karaoke and doing horrible. Vera kept messing up the words to Little Things by One Direction while May was singing along. Vera wanted to quit because her throat was raw and she was just tired of singing songs she didn’t know. This had to be the 10th song they sang together. She sat down and let May do her thing. Rodney sat next to her and smiled a little. “Hey bud. Are you hungry?” Rodney shrugged, “I could eat.” Vera was about to answer but she felt her phone going off.  
“Hello?” She frowned, there was low breathing. It was oddly quiet.  
“Vera.” The voice was deep and creepy.  
“Yeah, this is she, who is this?” She checked the number and it was unknown.  
“It’s Niall.” She was slightly annoyed because he had been texting her. She never gave him her number either.  
“Um, hi? What can I do for you?  
“I was wondering if you were hungry.. or just like wanted to hangout haha.” He was so awkward, and she barely knew him. Any other girl would be delighted to go eat with Niall Horan, heartthrob boy from One Direction, but Vera was feeling it.  
“Sorry I can’t I’m watching my brother and sisiter.” Niall didn’t take it. He just needed to see Vera.  
“Great I’ll be over in five with MACNuggets.” The phone line was dead.  
“I guess we're getting McDonalds.” Vera said unsurely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so adorable because Nialll brings everyone food and just shows up. haha idk.


	5. Gestures

Niall and Vera are sitting comfortably on the couch, eating their meals and watching Criminal Minds. Rodney and May went to their rooms to eat and then they would be going to bed, because they had school the next. Vera promised to make Mike wake her up when he got home.   
Niall was generous when it came to the point when Vera was too full to even get up to throw trash away. He came back, and burped, insanely loudly. Vera raised her eyebrows at him and he just smiled. Niall came back and sat a little too close, Vera was now practically sitting on the arm of the couch. She coughed and looked at Niall.   
“Um, could you move over a little?” Her eyes were doe like, and she was so confused and uncomfortable, when Niall moved closer. She sighed, and just gave up. Niall laughed rambunctiously. He poked her side, earning a high-pitched squeak. Vera blushed. Especially when Niall couldn’t help, but say, “You’re so cute.”  
Mike was finally on his way home from the Taylor Swift interview. She told him basically everything. Most of it was about her past relationships. He definitely dug down deep about how she felt about Harry Styles. When she told him that he was a great guy, he knew somewhere in her words, they were forced. She was too sweet and she made Mike uncomfortable. Once he was done, he was out the door before she could offer him more cookies.   
He decided to stop off at a nearby McDonalds, since his mouth was dry from all the goodies, and disgusting lemonade that was backstage. Walking into the crowded restaurant, Mike quickly gathered what he wanted. It took about 10 minutes before it was his turn to order. It was quick and sweet, until he turned around in a rush to get out of the crowded area, and knocked over a women whom was carrying three drinks and two bags of food. God, did he feel so bad. Fumbling around trying to grab everything, he was mumbling continuous sorry’s.   
“Geez, I am so sorry. Didn’t think you were just behind me. Are you alright?” Just when he looked up, he was completely stunned. Stunned by such a beautiful creation. She was a poem. Her bright green eyes were so magical, they just screamed ‘hi’. The woman was talking and Mike didn’t even get a word out of it. Her black hair fell so effortlessly over her shoulder. Oh, and her smell. Is that too weird? Mike thought to himself.   
“Sir? Are you okay? Is there something on my face? Well there probably is, since my McFlurry smashed against my shirt, and then splattered everywhere.” Mike didn’t think he could be more attracted to the women, until she laughed. Oh wow, wasn’t that a sound he wanted to hear for the rest of his life. She reminded him of Loren. She was like a song, a song you couldn’t stop listening to. One where when it begins and you just smile, because it is so amazing.   
“Uh, I really am sorry. Can I get you a replacement?” The woman shook her head. Her eyes were shinning. There was no doubt she was examining Mike just like he had did her. They were written in the stars. Maybe there are two stars made for each person, because love doesn’t always work out, and second chances are worth it.   
“No, it’s okay. What’s your name?” They carried on while a janitor came out and asked them to move so that he could clean up their mess. They knew that in the future they’d be laughing about this, the janitor was definitely pissed because the mess just kept spreading. They took a seat at a booth and started talking to each other. It was pointless information, but Mike nor Karrigan got bored. They laughed at nothings. The more important information came last, and Mike was scared that when Karrigan would find out about what happened with his deceased wife. He remembered it, every single day.  
“Mike, you can’t tell them, they are way too young.” Loren had a doctor’s appointment a few weeks ago and she had just gotten a call today, March 3, 2013. They didn’t beat around the bush, they flat out told her she had cancer, and it was stage four. She had never known. Mike was scared, the kids wouldn’t have a mother. May was just about 2, Rodney was 6, and Veronica was 15. Mike couldn’t bare to see Vera’s face. However when the day came, he had no choice because she kept bugging ad bugging him, and maybe Mike lashed out. They both went out around 11:30 a.m. to visit Loren. Once they got there, Loren was gone. Mike couldn’t even cry, he was so devastated, angry, in denial. No! His baby cannot be gone.   
Mike had finished his sob story, he didn’t want Karrigan to feel sorry for him, but that’s all she did. She put her hand on top of his and squeezed. Mike left a tear, he hadn’t talked about this in so long, he kind of just let it bottle up. Maybe this was a sign that Loren was watching over him. Loren, a week before she had knew that she wouldn’t last any longer, she wrote a note. One sentence was written.   
I’m not you’re only love Mike, there’s another guardian angel out there for you.   
All the love, Loren.   
“You guys were written in the stars.” Just when Karrigan said that Mike laughed, because he remembered the night Loren told him that.  
Mike couldn’t help himself. He felt so intensly connected to Karrigan.   
“Maybe we are too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending kills me, it's so sweet and definite. like unf.


	6. Questionings

Today was Friday, which was good, because that meant May would be able to spend time with her father. This was weekend number 3 which meant it was her weekend with him. Whatever she wanted to do, it was going to happen. Maybe they could play Dance Dance. The last time they did Mike had fallen on his bum from the lack of footing. He was a crappy dancer. But May had a great time and she slept without waking up every hour from any pains.   
May was at school, she was currently in period 3 which was math. She hated it because math was hard for her. Her teacher tried to help her multiple times, but it never seemed to work.   
“May, would you mind coming up here and try solving the problem? I will help you if you need.”   
May was fuming. She really didn’t like math, nor did she like being the center of attention. She took the chalk from Mrs. Taylor and raised her hand to start writing, until Mrs. Taylor gasped. May looked over to her to see what was going on. May was so very confused because Mrs. Taylor was staring and pointing at may’s shirt that had lifted up and exposed a dark purple bruise on her hip.   
“May, honey, come out to the hall with me.” Mrs. Taylor asked the students to get into a group of three and to finish the problem on the board. She shut the door lightly and knelt down.   
“May, what happened to your side? Are you being abused? Is somebody hurting you?” May didn’t know what to say. She doesn’t want Rodney to get into to trouble. She stayed quiet. Her teacher asked her to answer the question. After a long 10 minutes Mrs. Taylor took May’s hand and walked her to the nurses’ office.   
May was horrified. She didn’t want to lift her shirt and let her teacher and the nurse see her stomach. Or her legs for that matter. She hated today. She wanted to go home and write in her diary. She wanted to feel safe underneath the covers in her daddy’s arms. But that wasn’t going to happen.   
“May we are going to call your Father, do you know if he is home?” may just nodded and sat down in the chair the nurse offered to her. May yawned. She hasn’t been getting much sleep because Rodney has been coming in her room for past three days around 4 am. It’s always 4 a.m. He would just sit at the end of her bed and start shaking and crying. It was soft and depressing.   
Mike was sitting on the couch when he heard the house phone ring. He turned off the TV and went to pick up the phone. It was the nurse at Wells Middle School. The first thing that popped in his head was either May or Rodney were sick. He didn’t want to have to deal with that, but he didn’t have to when the nurse told him what was going on. The nurse asked him if he was beating his daughter. He shouted in the phone in utter shock. He would never hit his baby girl. He told the nurse that he would be there in 5 minutes. He quickly wrote a note for Vera, telling her that he would be at the middle school and that he will explain why when he got home.   
Mike was nervous. Yesterday was so beautiful and amazing, now today it was horrible. First his work called him, saying that Justin Bieber wanted an interview from him. Gosh, that boys been through a lot. He wanted to decline, but if he would have yelled out by his boss. That’s not something he needed.   
When he got to the nurses’ office, May jumped up from her chair and hugged his leg. To say that Mike was relieved to see his daughter smiling was an understatement.   
“What’s going on? May who has been hitting you?”   
May sat back down in the chair and hid her face. She really didn’t want to say, but with three beady eyes staring at her, it was extremely hard to keep it in.   
“It started last year. He would do whatever he could when nobody was around. Even when we walk to school, he would hit me and push me to the ground. Daddy, it hurts. I hate him.” She still has yet to say who though.  
Mike was perched on his feet in front of pay rubbing her legs. “Who, baby girl?” May whimpered. She begged, “Please don’t yell at him Daddy! Rodney loves me.”   
Mike stood up and backed away. He was shocked. His own son was hitting and beating around his little sister. How could he do this? More like, what made him do this? Gosh, this day is utter shit, Mike thought. He has noticed that Rodney has been a little snappy. Even Vera has told him stories about the outbursts he’s had.   
It didn’t take Mike long to figure out what Rodney was going through. He missed his mother. He was still in denial of her death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any questions, please feel free to ask. and if there are any mistakes or criticism, i'd love to hear about it.   
> thanks!


	7. Therapy, Dates, & Music

Therapy is stupid. All the doctor does is ask if I am okay, and how I am doing. Shouldn’t she know that I am not okay if I am sitting in her stupid office. It smells weird. She won’t stop staring at me. God I wanted to punch her in the face. “I don’t want to be here. So I am not answering any of your dumbass questions.” She didn’t seem bothered by my swearing.   
Her pen hit the paper again. She looked at me and then continued writing. Here head lifted from the paper.   
“You are aware that hurting May, will not bring your mother back, yes?” Her expression was stern. I hate this with a passion. My first instinct was to run out of the office, but it was locked. The only other option was to take that damn pen and stab her in the head with it.   
“My mother is not dead. She’s not dead.”  
A deep sigh erupted from Mrs. Doug. She wrote a few more words and then stood up to unlock the door. I was finally free from this stupid session. I got up from the chair and walked over to her. I glared at her as she sent me a smile. The door opened and stormed out. Dad was sitting in the waiting room for me. We hugged and then left to go home.   
“How was it bud?” Dad patted my head and I just moved from his touch.   
“I am not going back there. She tried to tell me that Mom was dead.”  
*Third*  
Mike shook his head as he opened the door to get into the car. Rodney was most definitely have a tough time with denial. He had a date tonight with Karrigan. He was so excited. He hadn’t been on a date in so long. He hadn’t even told Vera yet. He wanted to see where this would go before he told them information, only to have to tell them the complete opposite a week from now.   
“I have to be somewhere tonight, so a girl named Chelsey will be here with her little brother, Zack. Be nice to them, please. For me?”   
Rodney nodded his head. mike wasn’t sure if he was even going to listen to those orders, but one can only hope.   
Karrigan texting him to pick her up at her house. Mike’s heart was racing, he didn’t know what to wear. What if he farted? Oh, god, he was going bonkers. He took a deep breath and pulled into the garage. He hopped out of the car and ran up the stairs and was greeted by a Vera dancing and making tacos. Music was playing from her beats speakers. Mike clapped really loud making his daughter scream and drop some meat on the floor.   
“MY TACO MEATS.” Mike and Rodney were laughing, whilst Vera was glaring.   
“I need to go get ready. You’re still going out with Niall tonight, yes? Cause I have hired a babysitter, and wanted to make sure I don’t have to call to tell her nevermind.”  
Vera sighed and groaned. “I forgot, but yeah. We are hanging out. I am going shopping and he just kept asking to come along. So against my will, I said yes. That kid is so weird and annoying.”   
Mike smiled, “Is my baby girl developing a crush?? Where’s my other baby girl?”   
Vera ignored her fathers’ question and just told him that may was in her room drawing. He left to go to May’s room. He cracked open the door, only to see that his little girl was sleeping on top of the covers with her arm and leg hanging off the side of the bed. He chuckled to himself and went to kiss her forehead.   
Mike shuffled through his closet and threw what he thought would be good enough for this date on his bed. He was in a frenzy. He looked like woman on her period trying to find her sweatpants that were misplaced. By the time he was done, half of the clothes that were in his closet were now all over his room. He just pinched his nose and went to grab the suit that seemed to scream his name. it was a black tight fitting suit that he usually would wear to meetings with celebrities. However, today he was meeting a celebrity, she was beautiful, and her name was Karrigan Michelle.   
“Alright, I’m going. I love you all, tell May, I will see her in the morning if she happens to wake up when I’m not here.” Vera waved as she stuffed her face with a taco. Mike just shook his head and ran out the door. He sent a quick text to Karrigan telling her that he was on her way.   
Karrigan was nervous. She hadn’t been on a date in years. Mike was handsome, no, sexy, no, ugh. He was just amazing. He had that smile that would make my heart skip ten thousand beats, and a small dimple that would show up when he was frowning. Karrigan was dressing in a beautiful short dress, it was a dark blue, and it had thick straps. She didn’t even bothering putting on heels, she knew that things could get extremely ugly if she did, so instead, she stuck with her white sandals.   
Beth, her best friend, accompanied her, up until Mike texted her. The nervousness she felt was literally unbearable. She kept pyshcing herself out, saying that she couldn’t do this. 32 years old, and she was this flustered, shit.   
Mike breathed heavily when he pulled up to the house. It wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small either, just perfect for one person. He put his car in park and got out, he walked up to the door and just before his knuckles could touch the door, it opened revealing a beautiful woman, but she was no Karrigan.   
“Beth, what if I have a wedgie??” Mike didn’t even try to hold in the laughter that he felt push through his lips. Karrigan gasped. Her face was now tomato red. Beth and mike were still laughing, eventually Karrigan just walked outside the house and to Mike’s car.   
Mike followed after her, and maybe he was watching the way her ass was shaking, maybe not. The two love birds got into the car and they drove away to their destination. Pulling up to an elegant restaurant, Perkins. Karrigan was surprised to be going to a place like this.   
“Don’t get out yet.” Mike turned the car off and then hurriedly got out of the car to run around to open the door for the lovely woman. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. They walked up to the, door and a doorman greeted them, sending a wink to Karrigan, making Mike want to punch him in the face, instead he just pulled Karrigan closer by the waist.   
“Reservations for Porchland.” Karrigan smiled and walked behind Mike. They were placed in the back at a small round table. They told the waiter what they wanted as a drink and then they were given a few minutes to decide on their meal.  
As the night went on, Karrigan and Mike carried on a lovely conversation about their childhood memories, some of their regrets, and of course their future.   
Vera was sat on her couch waiting for Niall to show up, it was 4:30, and she was getting annoyed because JCPennys closes at 7 tonight. It usually took her about two hours to even pick out a dress. Just a dress.   
Bursting through the door, a disheveled Niall appeared. “I’m here! Sorry for being late, paparazzi were chasing me, and I had to hide. We should take your car, yeah?”   
Eyes wide, breathe still caught in her lungs, Vera was shocked. Niall was wearing a patterened shirt, black tight jeans, and purple ankle boots. He looked…hot. Fuck, what is going on.   
“What are you wearing? Are those Harry’s shoes?” Niall laughed and just rolled his eyes. He grabbed the young girls arm and pulled her out the door. Vera screamed to the babysitter, letting her know she will be back shortly. The two climbed into the car and drove to the shopping center. Niall squeaked making Vera jump.   
“Niall! WHAT THE FUUCK??” She hit the steering wheel with the palm of her hand and groaned. Looking over to the passenger’s seat, Niall was curled up and hidden.   
His expression was lost and his breath was shallow. “They’re everywhere.” Laughing loudly, Vera checked the rearview mirror, just like he had said, three large black vans were following right behind.   
Thankfully, the vans kept going straight when Vera turned left. She parked far away. Niall was rustling around, putting on his sunglasses and snapback, along with a jumper. “Alright, let’s go.”   
after walking into the store, Niall didn’t hesitate to pick up a thong and give Vera a hinting look. Kind of in the way like, what about these? She scowled at him, but deep inside she wanted to giggle. However, those feelings are being pushed to the back of her head, because well, Niall is famous, and travels around the world all the time. To put it simply, their feelings would be tested, and the relationship would never work out.   
“Heeyyyyy. Vera, you would look so amazing in this colour.” Niall help up a beautiful peach colored dress with a design that mesmerized Vera’s mind. She walked towards it and smiled.   
“I think you should try it on.” Vera pondered the idea, but then shook her head. “In your dreams, young sire.” She thanked Niall for his amazing taste clothes and skipped to the checkout.   
Once they got into the car, Niall took a breath and asked the question Vera was hoping would never come up. “Would you like to go on a date with me? After us hanging out and being together, I kind of want more.”  
“Niall, I like you, I mean, I think I like you, I have no idea. God, you drive me insane though. Like you’re always so happy and bubbly, and it’s just so overwhelming but addicting at the same time. However, you travel a lot. I don’t know how it would work out. I don’t think it would though. We can go out to eat as friends, and remain friends, and nothing more. I’m really sorry.”   
That night when Niall got home all his brothers bombarded him with questions. He was upset though, and Louis knew something was up, when he was rejected by Niall from playing Fifa. Niall was upset, he really liked Vera. She was so closed off though, there was something that was missing in her life, and maybe it was him, or maybe it wasn’t, but he was hoping that somehow, magically, it could be him.  
He was going to abide by her wishes though and not pry on her business, not until she wanted to open up her heart and let him in.


End file.
